


Summer Baby

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Butch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cravings, Femme Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pregnancy, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: On a hot summer night in the South Downs cottage, Crowley struggles with the heat and her cravings. Luckily, Aziraphale is there to help take care of her and their little dear.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Summer Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH discord's GTA #5 prompt "A summer in the South Downs"
> 
> Part of the challenge of the GTA is only writing a short story in 500 words or less so I will be posting an expanded version as part of my ‘Soft, woman shaped Crowley’ series soon. 

Crowley groaned and shifted where she was stretched out on the couch. Her short hair was up in a loose bun, trying to keep the hair off her neck. She was wearing a black, lace bralette and black shorts. It had been hot all day and she’d hoped that once the sun had set, it would cool down, but it had continued to be unpleasantly warm. She whined and grumbled as she shifted again, trying to make herself comfortable. 

“Can I get you anything?” Aziraphale asked from the kitchen. 

Crowley bit her lip to keep from snapping no. She wanted to be cool. One hand rubbed her rounded stomach and she realized how badly she was craving the cookies Aziraphale had made earlier in the day.

“A glass of water? And a couple of cookies?” she asked, trying to convey her pout into her voice. 

“Yes, dearheart,” Aziraphale replied. 

Crowley shifted again, propping a pillow under her head and another under her back. 

“This is all your fault,” she said, poking at her tummy. 

“Now now, darling, don’t blame the little dear for your discomfort. It’s not their fault.” Aziraphale walked into the living room, carrying a tray holding a glass of ice water, a plate of cookies, and her cup of tea. 

“No, because technically it’s yours.” Crowley frowned again as she struggled to sit up. 

Aziraphale gave her a look but didn’t comment as she set the tray down on the coffee table. She handed the glass to Crowley, who guzzled it down without care. Once it was empty, she took one of the ice cubes and held it against her neck. Aziraphale sat down next to her and put her arm around Crowley’s waist, her hand coming to rest on Crowley’s softly plump belly. Crowley leaned against her, her head rested on the angel’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I’m so grumpy,” Crowley whispered. 

“It’s alright, darling. I know this has been difficult on you. But I’m so proud of you.”

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. Crowley sat up and smiled at her. 

“Have a cookie.”

Crowley leaned forward and grabbed one of the cookies off the plate. She hummed happily as she bit into the chewy chocolate chip cookie, still warm from the oven. The chocolate melted on her tongue and she smiled at Aziraphale again. 

“Thank you, love,” she said. 

“Of course, dearest. Anything for you.” 

Crowley finished eating the cookie and ate another one. She moved to rest her head against Aziraphale’s shoulder again. Aziraphale’s hand against her stomach rubbed soothing circles and Crowley finally started to feel less irritable than she’d been earlier. 

“Love you, angel,” she whispered. 

“I love you, too, dear.” 

Crowley sighed. She knew it would be a long and hot summer, but her angel would help her get through it. And at the end of it, they’d have their little dear, as Aziraphale lovingly referred to their baby. And that would absolutely be worth any discomfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
